


A Welcome Death

by Flying_Pinneaple



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, But she deserved better, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, Jennifer Check is not a good person, Reminiscing, They both deserved beter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Pinneaple/pseuds/Flying_Pinneaple
Summary: In her final moments, as her death draws ever closer, Jennifer Check has a few moments to think about her actions and reminisce. And she comes to a conclusion as her heart is pierced and her strength starts failing her:She deserves this.
Relationships: Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	A Welcome Death

**Author's Note:**

> Because Jennifer is not a good person, even pre-demon-possession.
> 
> Because Jennifer knows this deep down. 
> 
> Because even then, she and Needy deserved better than what they got.

Jennifer knows she deserves it. 

Not the brutal torture and murder or being possessed by an ancient flesh-eating demon invoked by a bunch of rapist, murderous indie artists trying to make it out of Minnesota. No one, not even queen bitch of Devil's Kettle herself, deserves that. 

But the second Needy rips her BFF necklace off Jennifer's neck, she knows she deserves that if nothing else. 

_Needy was always... there._

Jennifer's earliest memories revolve around dragging a stuttering, nervous blonde little girl around to help Jennifer in her adventures of stealing candy and trying to escape nap-time to play in the sandbox a little more. 

Needy never offered a rebuttal, never raised a question or complaint. At least not one that Jennifer couldn't overcome in the span of a couple of seconds and some eye-batting and thus not one that really mattered or was meant truthfully in her eyes. 

Jennifer always assumed that Needy didn't mind.

And then, Jennifer realizes as she's falling down onto her bed with Needy's boxcutter poised to strike over her heart, Jennifer realized she _didn't_ care even if Needy **_did_ **mind. 

What followed was years of Needy playing second-fiddle. Years of Needy putting things off because Jen asked her to, of going to things Needy hated because Jen was going, of Jen demanding she look cute and appealing without ever overshadowing Jen. What followed was Jennifer being selfish and a total bitch while Needy dutifully followed her every whim. 

Long story short, really, she was a shitty friend and the fact that it took a demon-possession for Needy to drop her ass surprises Jennifer more than the fact that she's about to die. Well, die _again_. 

Then again, maybe Jennifer's horrific manipulations are to blame here. 

They played boyfriend-girlfriend a lot as the years went by. And while Jen did feel her heart-rate pick up and her face pick a healthy blush when they did, Needy always had this look in her eyes afterwards. This little glint of... something that Jennifer never could figure out. At first it was easy to spot, after a quick peck on the lips followed by childish giggling Needy would just stare at Jen with an emotion that made Jen's heart flutter a tiny bit. As time went on that small glow would be shuttered away but Jennifer always caught it, for a split second after her lips left Needy's she would see it glow bright before Needy hid it and looked away. 

Every time Jen fucked up, every time Needy actually denied her something or, God fucking forbid, put someone above Jennifer for a day. Boyfriend-girlfriend time. And Needy would be back under her spell, Needy would always agree with her again, Needy would worship the ground she walked on again... 

_She **does** deserve this. _

The pain in her chest has nothing to do with the knife currently in it. 

Jennifer looks into Needy's eyes and what sees her absolutely breaks her. 

There's rage. There's a bright burning fucking hatred that the demon inside revels in as it fades away back into Hell. Needy's eyes are bloodshot and red-rimmed and by the moonlight they nearly seem to glow crimson. 

There's pain. As Jen's blood starts pooling around her on the bed, the tears start falling from Needy's eyes and a pitiful sob drops from her lips. Years of sleepovers, years of staying by her side, years of late nights locked in each other's arms. Jennifer sees Needy as they grow up, perpetually treating Jen as though she were a goddess come to life and throwing her adoring glances that Jennifer would _always_ bask under. Remembers Needy coming to every cheer practice and expo just because Jennifer was in the squad. She sees Needy holding her body close to her, whispering how beautiful she is even though Jennifer can only hate what she sees in the mirror every single day. And Needy must be remembering all that too because her eyes shine bright with pain and...

 _There it is_ , its nearly hidden away by the homicidal rage and the agonizing pain but Jennifer has spent years looking into those soft baby blues and sees that final emotion. That bright glow in Needy's eyes, like a flickering candle that refuses to die away.

Here is Jennifer Check, dying of boxcutter to the heart thanks to bespectacled badass Needy Lesnicky and all she can think about is how that little glow in her killer's eyes makes her impaled heart flutter. Thinks that even though her body is cooling and her breaths are becoming shallower that that flash of emotion makes her feel warm and content. 

Like a soft blanket draped over her dying body. As though that bright glow represented everything Jennifer wanted, as though it was safety and comfort personified. It's that feelin that she tried to chase every time she brought someone to bed, that same rush of warmth and safety that, no matter how many boys sang her praises, she never could quite capture unless Needy looked at her. 

Looked at her like a missing piece of a puzzle. Looked at her like the answer to her problems. Like a lifelong partner. Like a lov-

_Oh_

_Of course_

_God, she **deserves** this_

Jennifer is breathing her last when she stops accepting her second death and starts actively embracing it. 

Because each second that Needy looks at her with that swirling maelstrom of hatred, pain, and love is a second that Jennifer realizes how many missed opportunities she wasted away. How many nights she spent in some asshole's bed, enjoying herself but feeling utterly unfulfilled when she could have had Needy instead. Its a second where she thinks back on how many years Needy loved her and followed her around believing Jennifer never would return her feelings. Its a second she realizes how, subconsciously, she stringed Needy and her undying devotion to Jennifer along. 

Its another second that she spends wanting to say how sorry she is, how much she loves Needy, how much she wants to take everything back and start over again and treat her beautiful little nerd right. 

It's agony, and when the veil of death finally claims her and Jennifer realizes this fade to black will be permanent all she can feel is grateful. She'll take whatever punishment comes after this, she'll burn in Hell as she so rightfully deserves to for however long eternity can last. She'll take anything but Needy's broken gaze for another second. 

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2009 I remember watching this movie because the studios and PR had said it was a horror movie with Megan Fox boobs and eleven year old me was sold. And while it is a horror movie, and while Megan Fox is very hot, even pre-pubescent me could gather that this movie was much more than just boobs and gore. 
> 
> Everything, from the dialogue to the framing and lighting, was perfectly balanced to match this film's horror/comedy roots and the underlying sapphic tension between our protagonist and deuteragonist was something that thrilled and intrigued me back then and which I'm positive has ensured this movie is now gaining the respect and cult-classic status it deserves. 
> 
> This little piece came to me after rewatching the movie and needing to put myself in Jennifer's Body for a second, try to grasp what her thoughts would be as she comes to mere seconds away from dying. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it, and cried almost as much as I did while writing this. 
> 
> P.S There is a draft hidden away at the moment focusing on Needy as she goes on her murder-rapist indie band killing extravaganza, would anyone be interested in that being added as another chapter to this?
> 
> If so, leave a comment if you can. Hell, maybe suggest something else you'd like to see written up. My muse is currently enamored with sad lesbian feelings.


End file.
